


Mine

by asdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: it's time to go, unless...
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 87





	Mine

It's a quiet evening in the Devildom. The RAD main hall resonates with nothing but your voices.

He is sitting across from you, at the grand table. You are standing on the same spot you did once on your very first day.

"I wish to stay."

He flinches at the suggestion, then laces his fingers together, resting his chin against them. He looks at you intently.

"But, why? You have a life in the human world, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Yet, you wish to stay."

"Yes."

"...why?"

You pin your palms against the table, leaning in closer to him.

"My Lord, no... Diavolo-"

He raises his eyebrows. You let out a chuckle, sighing.

"...nevermind."

He lifts his head and puts his hands back down on the table, maintaining eye contact.

"MC?"

"...because I wish to stay with you."

His eyes widen. He blinks several times, visibly confused. You turn around, looking into space.

"What do you mean by that?"

You smile coyly, not daring to turn around to face him.

"It means that you mean a lot to me, Diavolo. More than it is proper to admit, given your status."

You went ahead and done it. Your heart is beating faster.

You hear the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor, then steps coming towards you. He stops behind you, only a few inches away.

"Do you love me, MC?"

You look down at the floor, blushing bright red. You inhale deeply.

"Yes.", you say with an exhale.

He puts his hands on your shoulders, squeezing them tightly but not painfully. Then he slides his hands down your sides, wrapping his arms around you. He rests his chin on your shoulder.

"What if I told you, that I felt the same?"

You raise your head suddenly, your eyes wide open. You turn around slowly to face him.

"What?"

"I said I love you, MC."

You're not sure you heard that right.

"You what?"

He chuckles, looking sheepishly to the side.

"Come on, don't make this awkward. And don't be so surprised."

He looks back at you.

"I mean it."

He takes your hands in his, rubbing his thumbs against the back of them. He smiles at that.

"Since when?"

"Too long."

You withdraw one hand and rest it on his cheek, caressing it with your thumb. He looks tenderly into your eyes.

"Be mine."


End file.
